Charmed Lies
by mirandstories
Summary: Piper Halliwell masks herself as Ella Montgomery after defeating the Ultimate Battle and moves to Rosewood. 16 years after, she holds on tight with her secret until Melinda aka Aria finds out. Now with her daughter finding out about her history before her birth, will it keep her safe from new threats that mask itself as 'A?
1. Pilot (1)

≈ I don't own Charmed and Pretty Little Liars. ≈

This is an AU meaning there are some things in this story that aren't what they are in the TV Shows.

To anyone actually reading this story, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Piper Halliwell was still adjusting her new normal life. Her younger sister Phoebe agreed to move over to the Halliwell Manor as Piper would be moving out. She said she wanted to start a new life, cleaning up the mess her life had just gotten. Although Phoebe and Paige disagreed to it at first, they eventually had to let her go.

Now masked as Ella Montgomery, she "married" Byron which ended up as a divorce after he had an affair with Meredith Sorenson. Ella decided to leave Wyatt and Chris with Leo for a while so she could have a normal life possible. Often times she would sneak out and orbed to the Manor courtesy of Leo. She got pregnant with Melinda who she used her cover name "Aria".

16 years later, Aria grew to be a wonderful girl. Smart and good-looking, like what Ella had hoped. Close to her 4 friends Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Alison, Ella hoped that magic would ruin the young girl's life. Ella knew bounding her powers like she had dealt when Phoebe was born was the best choice, although she doubted that it would hide her from all the evil lurking around from time to time.

Still, she was grateful for not being attacked those 16 years. She felt like a normal person again. Until, a certain day changed all that...

Ella was having a usual day. Of course, she was still dealing through the divorce which ends up having Leo in her mind. _God, I haven't talked to him for years now, where is that whitelighter?_ She comes home, dreary-looking and proceeded upstairs. She hadn't though of the attic for years now. Where the Book of Shadows laid, collecting dust, Ella from time to time summons her mother for help. _Maybe she could help..._

Climbing up the stairs of the rubbish attic, a lightbulb hung on a chain with a switch. The witch forcefully screws the switch, which caused the bulb to flicker until it lit up fully. Brushing her leather jacket, she continues on. Sure enough, the boxes of the attic covered the room tightly. The light flickers again, which she decides to explode, leaving her in darkness. Pulling her iPhone 5S out, she uses the flashlight feature to light up the dark room. Following the dark path, she finally reaches the trunk which kept the 4-century book. The triquetra still together, she smiles as she flips through the pages of the full-detailed book.

Clearing out the attic was no easy task. She had to prevent things falling over her head with her palm as she gathers space for her spell to work. Luckily she kept the white candles near the trunk and places them in a huge circle. Returning to the stand of the Book of Shadows, she recites the spell.

 _"Hear these words,_

 _Hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side,_

 _Come to me,_ _I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide."_

A group of white spheres of light circles in two separate ways to form two women; one in her 70s and one in her late 20s. "Oh Piper-", Grams was cut off by Ella.

"It's Ella now. I have a new identity where I live now.", Ella informs.

"Wait you mean-", Patty leads.

"Yes mom, I moved out. I just needed to take a new normal life now.", Ella admits.

"Did I ever teach you girls anything?", Grams asks rhetorically.

"That's not the point I summoned you!", Ella raged calming the two spirits. "I summoned you because I needed help. Like, advice, to having a normal life?"

"Piper, I mean Ella, you will never have a normal life. Not ever. Just try and stay calm, that's all I could say for you honey.", Patty informs her daughter. Ella shed a tear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria returns to the Montgomery house calling for Ella. She reveals to bring home her 3 friends after realizing Alison's disappearance. Aria's plan was to originally tell her mom, although she wasn't sure how or what to say to her mom. The friends sit down on the couch while Aria decides to go upstairs and check for her mom.

The teenage girl climbs up the set of stairs to find the attic door open. _Strange, Mom never goes up there._ Curiosity took over her, sneaking up the shabby stairs. Of course, the door was locked. Her mother used to do this all the time and after all these years, why now. She pried the door open to find her mom and two other seemingly see-through humans.

"Mom?", Aria stood there stunned.

Her mother flipped towards the voice. "A-Aria!"

"Who's that? And why do they look like I can see through them?", Aria questions.

 _Shit!_ Ella cursed internally. "Um, sweetie can you go downstairs for a moment? I'll explain afterwards."

"We have to go anyways, Piper. It really was nice to talk to us. Maybe Aria should know now. Because clearly, we're dead and-"

"Wait, you're dead?", Aria stood confused.

"Yes we are sweetie. As I was saying, Piper tell her now. She needs to know.", Patty says before the two disappear in a flicker of lights.

The two family members climb downstairs as Ella finds that Aria told the girls to come over. Her eyebrows drew closer as she finds Alison missing. Aria pulled Ella to the kitchen as they sat down the table, taking a cup of coffee. Ella was the first to speak. "Honey, I know you wouldn't believe this, but I'm a witch. You know, they have powers, cast spells, brew potions..."

"You're joking, right?"

"Might as well show you...", Ella says. She focuses on a pot which blows up, leaving a shocked Aria to see.

"You did that?", the shocked daughter said.

"Like I said, I'd show it."

"I've seen this side of you before, Mom."

"Well, then get used to it!"

* * *

Aria was still trying to register the things that happened 30 minutes ago. Emily looked concerned as the rest tried to speak through her. Spencer was the first to speak.

"What happened?"

Aria was alarmed by her friends' faces, realizing she had been thinking about it too long.

"Do you really want to know?"

They nodded.

"Well, wait here. I think my mom will deal with that."

* * *

≈ End of Chapter ≈

Sorry this was short, had to do a ridiculous amount of things and I don't want to leave you guys hanging (Although I did with this chapter)


	2. Pilot (2)

≈ I don't own Charmed or PLL ≈

Next chapter, it will be longer :)

* * *

Ella grips tightly on her phone as she eavesdrops on Aria and the others. Overhearing their conversation, she bites her lip as she awaits for reactions when Aria tells the moment of truth. No sound. _Silence._ Ella was ready to freeze the entire house when she hears the twinkling of blue and white orbs that take form of a woman. She was middle-aged, had brunette hair and bangs, and wore a scarlet red lipstick that compliments her pale complexion. She wore a black tank top and skinny blue jeans with black heels to complete the look.

Ella took notice to the woman's features as she quickly identifies her. It was her half-sister Paige, who still knows her as Piper Halliwell. "Hello! Phoebe and I need help!", she snaps.

Ella hissed. Paige scans her surroundings when she finds that Ella's daughter and her friends were home, forcing the young sister to orb out with a jingling sound. Ella was then banged on the door when Aria comes in to see the last of Paige's orbs vanish.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?", Ella hesitated.

"Sorry Mom. I've never seen you snapped this seriously before.", Aria apologizes. The young daughter's look indicated that she needed help. Ella brushes her hair to her back as she straightens her look. "Okay. Care to explain what was going on and what was those white and blue thingys I saw?"

"It's not a what. She for that matter.", Ella snapped again. Aria was silent for a moment before she could ask another question.

"She? As in, a living person?", she added.

"To be more specific, that was my half-sister Paige. She used Orbing, a type of transportation only used by whitelighters and witch-whitelighters from what I know.", Ella told specifically.

"Still catching up on the magic part. Um, can you help explain the thing to my friends?", Aria so dearly asked.

Ella sighed. Should've locked the attic door. "Okay sweetie, just hang on for a moment."

But things twisted as they both heard screams and a loud "BANG!". The two opened the door with panic to see a man dressed in black throwing energy balls while the girls fended themselves with the furniture. Paige and another brunette orbed in with a bottles of colored liquid by their hands. The other brunette threw the bottle to generate smoke around the man, stunning him. "Hurry Piper!", the brunette said. She moves herself in front of the girls to block the incoming attacks when two other demons shimmered in.

"Energy Balls!", cried out Paige. Blue and white orbs dissipate the energy balls only to reappear and take the lives of their owners. More demons came in to defend the stunned demon as he gradually gains control of his body. "Piper, we could use a little help here!"

Ella snapped. _Goddamit, I hate it when they drag demons in here!_ "Coming!", Ella comes in through the scene. She flicks her hands to destroy most of the demons as the other brunette opens up a folded a piece of paper which written the key of the stunned demon's demise.

 _Halliwell witches gather round,_

 _And vanquish this demon all around._

The demon rose to flames, his ear splitting scream flinching the girls. Aria runs back to the girls, trying to calm them. For Ella, she had been annoyed by the sudden appearance, now being exposed to the girls.

"That's what I was going to tell you guys.", Aria tells the girls.

"Are you crazy Phoebe? And Paige, you know better not to drag the d's here!", Ella, avoiding the use of the word _demon._

"Well I'm sorry that the demon shimmered in here! He thought you were the most vulnerable.", Phoebe explained.

"Well I am the most annoyed right now!", Ella snapped.

Aria and the others exchanged clueless looks as they were trying to recover from their slight bruises and scrapes. Paige notices this as she walks on over to the girls. "Lemme help you with those", she says raising her hand over Hanna's shoulder. Her hand glowed a soft yellow as the bruise start to disappear like it was never there. Hanna then looks over and spin around a couple times to notice the wound was gone. Paige healed the rest of the girl's bruises as they came up with different yet same reactions as their friend.

"So you're a...", Aria tries to find an appropriate term for Paige.

"Whitelighter. They're usually like guardian angels who help and protect good witches. I happen to be both witch and whitelighter. I got the whitelighter half from my dad's side after my mom had an affair with her whitelighter.", Paige tries to explain in the most simplest way. Aria nodded to the explanation as she comes over to her arguing mom and her sister.

"Oh honey. Sorry to freak out your friends, at least I saved them!", Ella notices her daughter.

"Wait, she's Melinda?", Phoebe asks. Aria looked confused.

"Oh...yea. Yeah, but Phoebe, she doesn't go by that anymore.", Ella points out.

"Right, sorry! And I forgot you don't go by Piper also!", Phoebe looked dumbfounded.

"Um Mom?", she points at her friends.

"Oh right! Ummm, how can I explain this ummmm, we're witches. And that thing we fought off is called a demon.", Ella tried to sound calm as possible.

"And Aria will be a good one as well!", Phoebe smiled. Ella glared at her.

"Wait what?", Aria was shocked. Phoebe held her hand over her mouth.

"Okay I'm freaked.", Hanna butts in.

"It does explain all the supernatural _shit_ that happened moments ago.", Emily says.

"Excuse me, but that supernatural _shit_ almost killed you!", Ella snapped. Paige did a light slap on Ella's shoulder.

"You guys better go. We'll talk more tomorrow.", Aria says. There, the girls leave as the Halliwell sisters and Aria head for the kitchen.

"Um, so what does it mean I'll be a good one soon?", Aria questions.

"Honey the witch-gene runs through the whole family line, whether you like it or not. It's a part of you.", Ella explains.

"Well then why don't I have powers by now?", Aria points out.

"Because I bound them. But I will unbind them when you want too.", Ella says.

"Okay, then how about tomorrow?", Aria asks. Ella nods.

"Speaking of family, can we stay for tonight? Of course, Paige can orbs us pajamas too.", Phoebe asks.

"Sure, we have some extra rooms upstairs.", Ella informs.

"Wait what about Byron?", asks Paige.

"He's on vacation. You won't see him for a while.", Ella says.

* * *

Aria tossed and turn on her bed, the bedsheets scrambled on her body. She couldn't sleep, not what with having the memories of what just happened. She had so many questions roaming her mind. She tried to close her eyes many times and tried techniques to shut herself to sleep. Realizing she couldn't do anything, she pried herself awake to look at the clock. 4am. _Might as well not have any sleep._

She ventures downstairs to the kitchen and grabs milk from the refrigerator. Pouring the white liquid to the cup, she drinks it in one gulp, then rummage through the shells to find something to eat. She finds a 100 calorie breakfast bar and tries to grab it, instead it was brought down itself to her. Aria looked dumbfounded as she carefully looks at the bar. She could hear footsteps as she looks behind to find her mother awake.

"Couldn't sleep either.", she says. The two go to the kitchen table as Ella wraps her arms around Aria as she munches on the bar. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. But I know for the fact that you are strong. You'll get used to it soon I promise."

Aria turned to her mother. But that's not my problem. My problem is that...what if what I am hurst anyone? My friends? Everyone?", Aria was starting to shed tears.

"I had the same questions as you when I first found out. Aria come here.", Ella pulled her closer. "Things aren't always going to turn out right. But believe me, everything happens for a reason. That is something I've learned as I learned to be a witch. Also, your reactions seem to remind myself of me. Look, I will always be with you. We will do this together. You'll learn how to be a witch, _together._ "

Aria smiled at the word _together._ She seemed to like that word, as she had never been alone for a long time. "Thanks Mom."

"Now go to sleep. You can come to school late tomorrow.", Ella hugged her daughter. Aria climbed upstairs as she followed.

* * *

Morning shone on Aria's eyes as the blinding light wakes up the teenager. She was surprised hat she woke up at 8, a feat that couldn't be done if she slept at 12 am. She took a nice shower which gave her a zen feeling, the steam of the hot shower blocking the mirror. After the morning routine, she came downstairs when she was greeted with a nice smell, one she hadn't smelled in a long time. To her surprise, it was her mother cooking a nice omelet.

"Mom you cook?", Aria asks.

"Well, I'd gotten lazy over the years, my sisters reminded me of how I used to cook them a lot of things everyday.", Ella points out. There, Paige and Phoebe venture downstairs ready to go to work. Phoebe wore a pink top and simple bootleg denim jeans with black pumps. She had her hair in pigtails, which hung on her back. Paige shined with a crimson red jumper with a black tube underneath, and black heels. She did her hair in her signature ponytail, one that only she can pull off. Her scarlet lips as usual completed her look.

"Woah, do my aunts look this pretty every morning?", Aria chuckled.

"In my experiences, this is my first time seeing them like this. They have, what I like to call, _evolved_ in some way.", Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes on Ella's comment. "Omelet's ready!"

"Good! I'm starving!", Phoebe hauled herself over to the table.

"Well I can't stay for breakfast. A charge is calling me now, so see ya later!", Paige says before orbing out.

It had been a long since Aria had seen anyone besides her mom eat breakfast together with her. It was nice having a little in her life, now that she had found out that she was a witch. There really wasn't anything to worry, now that the sisters agreed to stay and help around the house when Ella and Aria are gone. Phoebe stayed home writing in her column and helped with chores. But something bugged Aria. Ella mentioned she had 3 sisters, where was the 3rd?

"Um, Mom, sorry if this is kinda personal to you, but where is Aunt Prue?", Ella and Phoebe glared at Aria when she asks that.

"Oh uhh...", Ella was out of words.

"Um, sweetie, your Aunt Prue is dead.", Phoebe finally said.

Aria's happy fresh morning dropped. _Way to ruin a perfect morning. I guess everything happens for a reason._ "Oh..."

"Hey, Phoebs, can you take Aria to school this morning? I still need to get dressed. Do you mind subbing me till I get there?", Ella asks.

"Sure! I'm glad I have a license for that!", Phoebe said. "Ok, sweetie. Let's go to school!"

* * *

Aria liked Phoebe. Her optimistic smile brightened her day as they arrive at Rosewood High. The school seemed busy, everyone buzzing gossips and people running to school. Aria spotted her three friends waiting for her, Phoebe following her. She was glad for her aunt that she'd remembered where everything was at this school, Ella had given her a tour last time she visited. Aria noticed her phone buzzing. Grabbing her phone, she read the message.

 _Nice to see your family home. Care for them to join our little game? Kisses x -A_

Aria had completely forgotten about A. But how did A find out? Did A found out who she and her family really are?

* * *

As I promised a longer chapter. :)


End file.
